


Мы соберем моменты один за другим

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телефонные разговоры, споры, свадьба, ребенок. Самый что ни на есть флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы соберем моменты один за другим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll collect the moments one by one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226612) by [hypotheticalfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalfanfic/pseuds/hypotheticalfanfic). 



> Очень-очень старый перевод от 2012 года.

Голос Артура звучит устало, когда он отвечает на звонок:  
\- Имс, господи, сейчас три утра.   
Имс просто слушает, потому что он тоже устал, и голос Артура, сиплый и низкий ото сна - самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал.   
\- Я тебя люблю.   
Обычно они не говорят друг другу ничего столь убогого и примитивного. Но, Боже, сейчас Имса это не волнует: он не говорил с Артуром четырнадцать часов и не видел его в течение трех недель - он не может больше терпеть.   
\- Привет, Артур, я ужасно скучал по тебе.   
От довольного смеха Артура ему хочется спать чуточку меньше. Имс не может даже дышать - так сильно он любит Артура. Он и не собирался говорить этого, но следующее, что он произносит, - причем он сразу же осознает, что думал об этом в течение года и теперь ничуть не жалеет о сказанном, - это:  
\- Выходи за меня. 

Он слышит шум, как будто Артур со свистом вздохнул или, возможно, у него перехватило дыхание. Тяжело расслышать - связь отвратительная, но Имс готов убивать людей пачками, если это поможет ему попасть домой и спросить у Артура лично, а не по телефону.   
\- Что-что? – Не обиделся.  
Имс знает, как звучит обиженный голос Артура. Сейчас в его голосе звучит замешательство, возможно, легкий интерес, но не обида.  
\- Ты пьян? 

\- Я не пьян, Артур. - Хорошо, конечно, что он не пьян.  
Выпил немного, да, но не напился. А если бы и напился, предложение не потеряло бы ни капли серьёзности.  
\- Выходи за меня. Детка, пожалуйста, выходи за меня. Не заставляй меня выполнять эти отвратительные грёбаные заказы с никчёмными координаторами еще раз. 

Сейчас все слова, которые Имс так долго сдерживал, вырываются наружу:  
\- Ты единственный человек, которого я могу выдерживать, Артур, я люблю тебя, и я люблю те дурацкие костюмы, которые ты носишь. Мне нравится, что ты терпеть не можешь моллюсков, и молочные продукты, и соевые, и всякое другое, что считается полезной едой. Мне нравится, что у тебя стволов больше, чем у меня штанов. Мне нравится, что когда мы впервые встретились, ты выпотрошил человека, и сразу после этого улыбнулся мне. Мне нравится, что ты храпишь, как гребанный банши, и даже что когда ты болеешь каждую зиму, то ведешь себя, как ребенок. Мне нравится, что ты не способен на человеческое общение с утра, пока не выпьешь это пойло, которое ты называешь эспрессо, и, кажется, любишь его, больше чем меня… Нет, серьезно, у тебя куча дурацких привычек, но…  
\- Имс, Имс, тс-с-с, успокойся, – Артур начал смеяться, и Имс тоже засмеялся, потому что по-другому не мог. – Утихомирься, Имс, тс-с-с. Я подумаю над всем этим, хорошо? Иди спать. 

Имс пытается протестовать, но тут же проваливается в глубокий сон, - и даже похрапывает, - он не слышит, как Артур довольно смеется, и вешает трубку.

***

Ты помнишь прошлую ночь? – Артур.

Конечно. Выходи за меня. – И.

Почему? Что изменится? – Артур.

Мы будем женаты, и ты будешь помыкать мной, как ты любишь. – И.

Это не причина. Почему мы должны пожениться? – Артур.

Сделать наши отношения более весомыми. – И.

Писать сообщения каждые пять минут и жить вместе недостаточно, чтобы все было весомо, мистер Имс? – Артур.

Ты знаешь, что я совсем не это имел в виду. – И.

А что ты имел в виду? – Артур.

Ты не сможешь просто смыться, если я начну раздражать тебя. – И.

Ты, правда, думаешь, что я сбегу из-за этого? – Артур.

Y teb9 net pri4in ne sdelat etogo. – И.

Прекрати так писать, я ненавижу транслит, а ты умеешь писать нормально. – Артур.

Ты - та причина, по которой я никуда не смоюсь, Имс. Разве ты не знал этого? – Артур.

Ты и твои дурацкие костюмы, и твои манеры, и твой смех, и твой вид, когда ты просыпаешься после кошмара. Я не смог бы тебя бросить, даже если бы захотел, чего я и так не делаю – тебе на заметку. – Артур.

Тогда выходи за меня. – И.

Я все еще не понимаю, зачем тебе это нужно. – Артур.

Мы могли бы вместе завести ребенка, совместное имущество, страховку, ну и всякое такое. – И. 

Ты не оплачиваешь нашу страховку, за неё плачу я. Тем более, у нас уже есть общий дом и машины. Ты хочешь завести ребенка? – Артур.

Не сейчас, но однажды, и мы должны быть женаты, чтобы легально оформить эту канитель. – И.

Вовсе не обязательно, но так будет проще. А что, если я не хочу детей? – Артур.

Не заливай мне, ты так нянчишься с детьми Кобба, словно они твои. – И.

Поэтому ты хочешь пожениться? Из-за детей? – Артур.

Нет, я хочу жениться на тебе из-за тебя. – И.

Но почему? – Артур.

Потому что я не переживу, если я не смогу назвать тебя своим. Я хочу чего-то реального и надежного, в письменной форме, где будет говориться, что мы любим друг друга и всегда будем вместе. Я хочу тебя до конца наших дней. – И. 

Пока смерть не разлучит нас? – Артур.

Ну, я не говорю подчиняться всей этой еботне. – И.

Я еврей, а ты католик. Это не проблема? – Артур.

Артур, когда мы последний раз ходили в церковь? Мы можем просто пойти в мэрию. – И.

Сглотни, мистер Имс, у меня будет свадьба! Моя сестра убьет меня, если я не позволю ей надеть красное платье и соблазнить всех мужчин. – Артур.

Никаких священников или раввинов. – И.

Естественно. – Артур.

Это значит, что они будут, да? – И.

Естественно. – Артур.

***

Артур выбирает костюмы, потому что Имсу на них плевать, коль скоро на свадьбе не будет священников, а Артур согласен поженится. Артур позволяет Имсу носить его любимый галстук, – пейсли ***** , - который он уже не в первый раз угрожает сжечь, хотя это свадебный подарок. Это заставляет Артура скрипеть зубами, даже когда он смеется над своей сестрой, строящей глазки каждому мужику неподалеку. 

Их клятвы скучны и откровенны: мешанина обетов, собранная Имсом по кусочку с каждой службы, которую он посетил ребёнком , и клятва, которую Артур взял из своей синагоги, предварительно вырезав все строки со словами «подчиняться». Кобб стоит позади Артура, а позади Имса – сестра Артура, единственная подходящая по возрасту особа, и они смеются и улыбаются всю церемонию. Они целуются, и все сто человек кричат «ура», а потом они танцуют. 

Имс, на удивление, фантастический танцор, весь состоящий из скользящей энергии и улыбок. Он тянет Артура на танцпол, и они не перестают двигаться, пока все остальные не падают в арендованные машины и не разъезжаются по домам. Две недели в Париже и две недели в Лондоне – вот и весь медовый месяц, а затем они снова вернутся домой, на побережье. 

***  
\- Ты точно уверен? – Глаза у Артура темные и нервные, а руки трясутся, даже когда Имс стискивает их. – Хотя поздно спрашивать, я думаю.  
\- Единственная вещь, в которой я точно уверен - это ты, детка. – Они целуются отрывисто и нежно, вкладывая в поцелуй все то, что им до сих пор трудно произнести.  
\- А вот и она, - медсестра передает им на руки сверток, из которого торчит только черный вихор. – Все документы уже готовы, нужно только, чтобы вы подписали здесь и здесь, и вы будете свободны, и сможете забрать ее домой. 

Имс держит ребенка, пока Артур всматривается в ее лицо.  
\- Она похожа на тебя, дорогой, - и она, правда, похожа - круглыми глазами и черными волосами. Наверняка под пухлыми щечками окажутся высокие скулы.  
Артур не может привести сбившееся дыхание в норму, подписывая последние бумаги:  
\- Она здесь, и она с нами, Имс. – Он смеется, высоко и счастливо. – Она наша.   
\- Посмотри на нее. 

Артур, кажется, боится даже прикасаться к ней, боится поправить упавший на лоб черный локон. Девочка, конечно, слишком маленькая, чтобы улыбаться, но она счастливо щурится и кряхтит, глядя на них, и Артур расклеивается от одного прикосновения к ней. И он бы, пожалуй, всхлипнул, если бы Имс первым не пустил слезу. 

В машине, по дороге домой, Артур продолжает глядеть на нее.   
\- Мы все еще не дали ей имя. Почему бы не назвать ее Алисой?   
\- Она не Алиса, посмотри на нее. – Имс смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. – Как насчет Ребекки? Не делай такое лицо, я думал, что тебе понравится.   
\- Ханна?   
Лица вытягиваются у обоих. 

У Имса есть вариант, который ему нравится, но он уверен, что Артур откажется, поэтому он не предлагает его, однако, когда они приезжают домой, у ребенка все еще нет имени. Поэтому Имс предлагает это имя:  
\- Эвелина. 

Артур держит девочку, слегка покачивая и улыбаясь, смотрит ей в лицо:  
\- Мне нравится. Что ты думаешь, мелочь? – Ребенок булькает в ответ, как будто она уже заранее это знала, и они улыбаются. – Значит, Эви. Привет, сладенькая.   
Имс подходит к Артуру, целует его за ухом:  
\- Привет, Эви, малышка. Привет. 

***** Пейсли (орнамент) — орнамент, традиционный для кашемировых тканей, известный также как «индийский огурец».


End file.
